This invention relates to methods of analyzing a self-service network, selecting advertisements for self-service terminals, to a data warehouse and to a self-service terminal.
As self-service terminals such as automated teller machines (ATM) become more sophisticated, an opportunity is provided for displaying increasingly sophisticated advertisements on (or adjacent) the ATM. For example, self-service ATMs increasingly are able to display fill motion video and Internet content in addition to being able to print information. Thus, during the time taken to authorize a transaction (which is typically of the order of a few and maybe several tens of seconds) advertisements may be displayed on the terminal display means or printed during and/or after a transaction. Such advertisements may generate revenue to support the cost of providing the ATM network.
In common with other advertising media such as radio and television, it is necessary to survey the effect of the advertisement in order to select appropriate advertisements and also to provide potential advertisers with information on which to make their placement decisions.
Presently, a few organizations collect information from ATM deployers about their ATM fleets, aggregate it and produce anonymized reports outlining trends and statistics in the use of self-service ATM terminals. However, this type of report is prepared manually and thus there is a time lapse of weeks or months between data gathering and report finalization and furthermore, there is no possibility of re-defining the way the report is presented such as by performing personalized queries on the data. Also, the reports are prepared based on a plurality of deployer's ATM fleets and thus do not relate to a particular fleet. Thus such reports are not suitable for selecting advertising content to be displayed on ATM self-service terminals.